


toxic

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Inucest, M/M, Toxic Relationships, Yaoi, sesshoumaru's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: “You wonder why I poison you, yet you do not die.”Sesshoumaru’s dark thoughts about his brother after one more of their fights. Inucest. Drabble.





	toxic

**_Story: toxic_ **

**Summary:** “ _You wonder why I poison you, yet you do not die.”_

Sesshoumaru’s dark thoughts about his brother after one more of their fights. Inucest. Drabble.

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic.

_\--_

_You wonder why I poison you, yet you do not die. Again and again, the agony of that which your half-demon body cannot endure and cannot escape, is visited upon you, only for it to drain away, leaving only a mark on your skin that will itself not remain past a sunrise._

 

_You know better, by now, than to imagine I fall short of my objective._

 

_You wonder what that objective is._

 

_It is this, brother: that later in the night, when I taste your blood while you writhe beneath me, it will be sweeter for the taste of my venom in it._

 

\--

 

 **A/N:** I would like very much to hear your thoughts on this.

 

 


End file.
